Star Trek - (mirror!) Spock x Reader
by Mango978
Summary: From the original series, season 2, episode 4. Some member (you too)! of the Enterprise transported in to a another, mirorr universum where you discover Spock with beards. He is so different like the "original" Spock in many way... Inspired by the bearded (Tos) Spock. With beard he is so attractive! But its your choice, which Spock are you want to imagine.


_From the original series, season 2, episode 4. Kirk, Mccoy, Scotty and Uhura are transported into mirror/opposite dimension, beacuse from an Ion-storm, where everybody is evil, the Federation is a big Empire and kills those, who dont want to join to them._

 _Spock have beard, what makes him very attractive..._

 _It your's choice too imagine the original Kirk, Spock etc, or the new crew :)_

 **The good dimension**

(Y/N) was standing behind Scotty, bored out of your mind. Captain Kirk try to convince the planet's Leaders to give dilithium crystals to the Federation.

\- We accept that The Federation have peaceful purposes with them, but in the future is always in question. These materials represent ultimate power, and if you kill just one life with... We would die for our principles, if necesarry.I say agan: we don't give the crytals! - said the Planet Leader, an old man.

\- I admire your oppinion sir – answered Jim Kirk – But I hope, we can persuade you!

Suddenly a huge, bright thunder-bolt cross the sky. Everbody get a little wince by the deep, dangerous voice.

\- I 'm goint to call the Convetion, but i can promise anything! – shouted the old man.

\- Okay! – beckon the Captain.

He take out the communicator and give order to beam all you up. The Ion- storm now showed his true face: the wind was blown like the cold breath of Death, lightins dancing waltz around.

You chilly rub you blue uniform, thinking about the Bridge of the Enterprise. It has been from 1,5 years you finished the Starfleet Academy. You immediately sign up for this 5-years mission, and from the first moment, you was under Commander Spock as his helper. The Vulcan were very pleased with your work , like the Captain too.

The beaming has started soon, but something wasn't right. You felt dizzy, blood ran out from your head.

 **Strange dimension**

After some strange moments, everything ended. You were on the ship, the storm vanished as a dream.

Your look went blur, breath was heavy and your knees lost attitude and you fall on the floor.

Try to get enough air, your mind was slow. Mccoy, Scotty, Uhura said your name try to help, their voice sound like an echo.

\- I am okay! Just… - mumbled you while try to stand up.

You heard Kirk and Spock's conversations from somewhere. But luckily after a few seconds you get well.

Mccoy caught your shoulder, Uhura and Scotty has worryed face.

\- (Y/N) what happened? Are you alright? – asked the Doctor.

\- Yes, yes! – try to calm them down. Then you saw… – Eh… I am okay.

„I went crazy! What happened with us?" – whispered in your head.

The uniforms… They are changed! You and Uhura wear mini skirts, and top! Your belly was uncovered and the most part of your leg too.

Scotty and Mccoy has the same unifrom as before, just they get a gold belt.

The Captain's suit was gold belt too, and a shirt, which allowed to see his strong, muscular arms.

You blinkconfused.

\- Everything alright Lieutenant? – asked a certain cold sound.

Spock.

\- Yes, sir! - you answered quickly.

„If i act like a fool, who sees him for firs time, all we be caughted!"

Commander Spock was in silence. As the Vulcans, his eyes looks cool, emotionless as the freezing night or a crypt but… But as he looks at you, it was very strange: you feel something new, something strange. Maybe he…? No, no it wasn't that!

His face was more expressionless, hardened. And he weared beard! Maybe this was the most weird about him! It makes him hand-some, more serious and a bit evil.

The Vulcan step toward you.

(Y/N) instinctively pull yourself out and try to hide your belly. You feel fear, dread with some new, unexplainable emotion in yourself.

\- I also expect , (Y/N) Lieutenant !

His eyes locked into yours, but he can't break the ice, what you build in the mirror of you soul. All of this scene was only for few minutes, but for you, it seems a thousand years.

Suddenly, Commander Spock turned and Frowning say to the attendant of the Transporter:

\- Mr. Kile! You didn't filter out the disturber affect of the ion-storm! For this negligence you deserve punishment!

\- But Mr. Spock… - said scared the man.

\- Give me your agonisator! – said again the Vulcan.

You step backward to the Captain: you didnt't want to see the "event". Uhura did the same, just with Scotty. You two covered your eyes, when you hear a suffer, lone scream.

Jim and Scotty protectively push you behind them.

You try to not hear those sounds. Your soul feel together with that man, and in your head, a thousands question take flying. Your heart get shocked beacuse of the cruelty.

„Why, why, why?" – asked yourself.

Slowly your eyes filled with warm tears, wich comes from your heart. But here, it's not allowed to cry! No, no! The crying didn't help, just cause more problems. You always were very sensitive im feelings, so you learn controll them. Not supress them, like the Vulcans, just controll them if necesarry.

Spock finished the punishment, and gave orders:

\- Scott, by the ion-storm we have some injury int he engine room, Doctor go the Sickbay!

During, the transporter' oprator stood up and gave an explanation:

-I experienced some energy growth during the transportation.

\- And it your fault, Mr. Kile? – asked Spock.

\- No! Maybe the storm!

\- It could cause the ion-potential. Captain, are feel dizzy or something strange?

\- Yes – anver hesitately Jim – , please examin us!

The Doctor nodded.

Before the others started leaving, Kirk gave an order:

\- Mr. Spock! Run a check ont he transporter"s circuit!

Kirk and the crew are leave, except the Vulcan and you.

-Lieutenant!

The blood frozen in your vessel, the heart beat faster from the fear when you heard his cool voice.

Spock walk in the front of you. He was close, very close to you.

\- Commander? – said (y/n).

Only the silence was the answer.

His eyes chained your again, try to find some weakpoint on your wall, which hided all your feelings, thoughts.

Seconds were ticking, and both of you didn't move. You were in standby, to protect yourself at whenever.

The Vulanc's come closer. The chain is break away, you alloved to see again clearly. Int he corner of your eye, you saw a dagger and a phaser on his waist.

You feel growing fear in yourself.

Why we need these weapons on the ship?

Spock was wainting for this. He grabbed you face in no time.

You shook your head to get free, but he was a Vulcan, more stronger than a man. His fingers were cold and hold very certainly. Your skin burned, where he was touching you.

It gets you more embarrassed. You try to remove hishand with all your strength, unsuccessfully.

Spock grabbed your arm:

\- You should known very well: i except the best from you! What was that…

He never ended his speech, because he saw your emotions, through your eyes: the clean dread, the really pain, what can cramp everbody. Even, he find the brave, next to the fears, and a new, strange feeling, which touch you both.

\- How can you have so many emotion..? – he murmured coldly while he crumbled a little tear in your cheek.


End file.
